Once Upon A Dream
by SimpleDuality
Summary: Two years after being in a coma, Asami Masanari finally wakes up in the lonely hospital, being gone so long she realized things are not what they use to be. BakuOC


_Hello all here is the squeal to written in ;o_

**Once upon A Dream, Chapter I :**

_In Reality: Nightmares _

___Two years after being in a coma, Asami Masanari finally wakes up in the lonely hospital, being gone so long she realized things _

_are not what they use to be. Clearly something within her past is stalking her down and isn't going to be so kind to her once it catches her in it's claws. _

_Starting a new year at school she soon meets a boy who was written from her past and soon her life is thrown in the air as she tries to keep up with the new boy._

* * *

Waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night wasn't anything new to Asami, she was quite used to it actually. Violent images of villages and people getting torn to pieces plagued her night sleep. The door ripped opened and a worried male stood by the door way his eyes fixed on Asami's shaken body. Her brown locks fell in front of her eyes while she looked down at her hands folding them over each other again and again. The man walked towards the bed and patted her head lovingly, "Same dream?" His voice was soothing and provided her the comfort she needed so dearly. Trying to force out an answer from her mouth only a grunt in agreement came out. "Was it like this in the hospital?"

She shook her head no; her golden orbs followed the outline of the man's body. "I . . . don't think I had those dreams when I was in a coma. It was different back then in the hospital. I had the strangest dream that I was in ancient Egypt or at least that's where I think I was." Speaking slowly with hopes that she would calm down from the reoccurring terrifying dreams she had been having, leaning her body into the male as he hugged her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head "I'm scared to sleep Yuutaka"

"Mmm, do you want something warm to drink? Maybe that will help a little. You have a big day tomorrow, you know." Yuutaka released her out of his hold and ran his hand through his thick black hair and gave her a big smile. He was her big brother who is about 22 years old now and has been taking care of her since she awoke from her coma a few weeks ago. Her mother on the other hand was absent, actually to be correct her mother is always absent from Asami's life. She always guessed her mother believes that her father left because of Asami birth. "What are you thinking about Asa?"

"Me? I'm not thinking about anything actually. Well, I'm sorry that you have to take care of me all the time. You know since mom is M.I.A. most of the time." She looked down ashamed for having to rely on her brother for the simplest things even up to a place to stay and food to eat. A soft flick landed on her forehead, Yuutaka had a small frown on his face. "mm"

"Don't be stupid, you act like I don't care about you Asa. Besides taking care of you ever since I was young had made me quite a responsible adult, if I do say so myself."

"If you say so, Yuu. So tomorrow is my first day of school since the accident right?" She quickly changed the topics knowing how her brother gets when they start talking about the past. She knew he wanted to go to college and had hopes of having his own company but instead he had to work ever since he was a freshman in high school, to help earn enough money for them to eat, sadly he had to give up his dreams to raise her.

"Yup, it's been a two years since you had that accident. I hope you can do well and catch up in school. It tougher now, Asa things have changed." She nodded as he got up and walked towards the door. "I'll get you some warm milk with honey and cream for you to help you go to sleep. Be right back."

Her eyes followed him until he was completely gone and disappeared into the darkness. Things had indeed changed, Kai, her childhood friend had become quite popular with the ladies at his school and Jin was now living in San Francisco with his parents. Some card game called duel monsters had gained the popularity ever since she has opened her eyes; she actually keeps track of matches while she was in the hospital and knew a little bit about the game.

Her mind tracked back to the accident that occurred two years ago. She was walking home with Kai and Jin when they heard a cry for help coming from an alleyway. It was mostly Asami's fault as she started running towards the cries and saw a few men ganging up on one of her classmates. That's when they started fighting and one of them pulled out a gun pointing it at Kai's body who was on the ground, in a desperate attempt to save her friend she jumped in front of the bullet saving his life but in return it hit her kidney and caused a lot of internal bleeding thus leaving her in a coma. Staring blankly at the wall she remembered seeing someone stand by her door when she first woke up but it was her brother. When her vision started to focus they were already gone.

"Asa?" She jumped a bit as her brother appeared right next to her holding a warm cup of milk; he chuckled and sets the cup next to her on the night stand. "I was calling you for a while but you seemed so out of it. I'm going to get a few more hours in before I have to go to work. You should too big day in the morning, night Sis." He bent down and pecked her on the forehead patting her head one more time before he exited the room. Holding the cup in her hands she took a long and deep gulp of milk, the warm liquid ran down her throat leaving a sweet sensation on her taste buds. She let out a big sigh after she finished all the content in the cup and threw herself on her bed, hoping the dream will be different this time.

When she woke up it was already time for her to get dressed and ready for school, on the table beside her door her brother had already left her school uniform and directions on how to get there, in case she had forgotten. She slipped into her school uniform and a pair of black shorts, Asami wasn't one for short skirts or showing much skin for that fact. A loud buzz came from somewhere in the house, she poked her head out of her window to see someone standing there by the door. Making her way to the door and opening it, it revealed a male a few inches taller than her, his hair was dirty blonde almost brown and had streaks of lighter blonde scattered throughout his hair.

"Asami. . ." He turned towards her as she opened the door for him; it was like he had seen the devil himself standing there. He quickly threw his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, "I never got to thank you for what you did to me. I didn't go visit you once I heard you were awake in the hospital, am I a bad friend?"

"You're a terrible person." She laughed as she pushed him off of her, "Anyways who are you? Sorry if I don't remember, it felt like I was sleeping for ages you know?"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair with his hands, "It's just like you never changed Ace. You really don't remember me though?" She saw him frown as she shook her head no, "You were always a ditz I totally forgot. You called me Kaia bear when we were kids, If you can remember that far."

She furrowed her brows and smacked his hand away, "I am not a ditz you ass!" She landed a hard punch in his chest, puffing angrily. "What are you doing here anyways Kai? I thought a kingka wasn't supposed to be anywhere near an unknown like myself.

He winced as she lashed out at him, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "I guess you heard huh?" She didn't turn to meet him and focused on getting to the kitchen for food. "You mad?"

He chased after her into the kitchen; she slowly opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk. "I'm not mad Kai, just disappointed that you weren't there when I woke up. Actually you and Jin were both not there . . ." She trailed off as she poured the creamy white liquid into a glass cup, Kai stood there just staring at her and watching her carefully. "But I guess that's life."

In a way she was different, she looked different her body matured and slightly taller, much leaner then she used to be well she was almost skin and bones. Her light brown hair crusaded down her back and stops nicely around her waist. What really kills him now is how she lost her innocence. Her eyes lost the innocent shine that drew in so many people; now those same eyes are like cold golden coals. "Things changed Ace."

She snickered and smiled at him, both of her hands were on the cup as she stared at it intently "Things haven't changed Kai, you changed. I don't know if you see it and it shows in your voice. I know I've been sleeping for two years, it doesn't mean I forgotten how we used to be. So tell me Kai, what are we now?"

He was taken back by her response it made him think how could he have ever changed he was the same old Kai, no she has changed not him. He closes his eyes to hide any signs that she was getting to him "What do you mean? We're still friends aren't we?"

Finishing off the rest of the milk she sets it down on the counter and sets it down in the sink. "Is that so?" She didn't turn to him just continued to stare at the empty glass. She sighed to herself tiredly and turns to meet him "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Came to take you to the first day of school, dummy" Kai replied simply and quickly, Asami just nodded with an uneasy expression, Kai just brushed it off. "Speaking of which you should get your backpack now or we're going to be late getting to school. Don't want to be late on your first day back or do you?"

Asami laughed while walking past him, she gave him a nice and warm smile "I know what you're thinking and suggesting, I don't think it would feel the same without Jin."

"It's not, we tried when you were asleep. It didn't feel the same at all." Asami picked up her bag off of the floor by the stairs. "You ready to go?" Kai was already walking out of the door; Asami grabbed her keys and locked the doors before she followed him. "There is a lot I want to show you, since you been gone they changed a lot of things."

"Did they now?" Kai nodded as she tried her best to keep up to his pace, it was still a little hard for her to walk. "Mmm Kai, can you slow down a bit? I'm still getting use to walking."

"Oh, Sorry." He muttered while slowing down so she could keep up, they walked in silence as they arrived in at the school. Asami without noticing it fixed her hair and skirt behind Kai. He could tell she was nervous, she never liked to be exposed to too many people at once and now everyone's eyes were on her. Every few girls that passed them would be glaring Asami down with their eyes and mutter some disgusting words to their friends. "Sorry, fan girls."

* * *

**For laugh and giggles let's pretend Yugi and his gang (including Bakura) are 15 - 17 in age, and to clear things up Asami, Kai, and Ryu are 16.**

** Thank you for reading and coming back ;3 **


End file.
